


Konoha Past Mistakes

by Anonymous



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Anyway 16yo Sasuke is in jail now!", Gen, Konoha doesn't deserve them, Konoha is like "my bad i didn't know isolating an entire clan, Mentions of Uchiha Massacre, SasuSaku implied, Then 32yo Sasuke spent 8 years away, Uchiha Clan deserve better, any proof and being pro-genocide was a bad idea, blame Uchihas for a crime without, from his family trying to protect this shit village, kawaki deserve better, mentions of konoha xenophobia, my english is awful, sakura is tired of the bullshit, sasuke deserve better, spoilers of Boruto chapter 39, to them trying to make the same shit with Kawaki.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: SHORT FIC: Not wanting the village to repeat the same mistakes, Sakura Uchiha decides to train Kawaki.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Konoha Past Mistakes

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, Sakura-chan... Believe me, I'm trying my best to help Kawaki. He seems a good kid."

"And I want to be part of a support to him, Naruto. As director of Children Mental Health Clinic, I have experience in help kids in a similar situation of him. I can also help him to control better his chakra. Besides, of course, help him in his Post-traumatic stress disorder. Treating him as a potential criminal will just show our village still doesn't learn with the past."

"About?"

"How Konoha treated Uchiha clan for decades, and later was responsible of the massacre. My husband and child still deal with the consequences of Konoha ignorance. More people will think like Danzō, we can't allow it to happen. Sarada is friend of Kawaki now, Boruto also likes him. He just need a complete support. Sasuke was only a teen when he was with someone like Orochimaru, we both know how much Sasuke suffered with him."

"Yes... Well, I can't see why not. I hope Kawaki will accept your help, I'm sure you will be a great mentor. I noticed the kids are ready to defend him, it just makes me think we reacted like that about Sasuke. But... Hm... Sakura-chan, you will not teach the kid your strong punches, right?"

"Let's see! CHA!"


End file.
